101 Things you didn't know about the Houses
by ZoeElise
Summary: A compilation of 101 silly and stupid things that the students did in the Houses over a span of 1000 years.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well hey guys. Zoe here. This is a new fic I'm starting called **101 things you didn't know about the Hogwarts Houses**. It will be a collection of short stories, drabbles, whatever I feel like. They will vary in length and will (hopefully) be amusing. They will tell the stories of the stupid things the people in the various Houses did through the years, Founders- Harry's time, maybe a hint of Next Gen. On another note, my list currently only goes to 63, which means I need 38 new ideas. If you have one you would like me to write, leave them in the reviews or PM me. I will see what I can do. I tried to give each House an equal amount of love, but I am a Ravenclaw, and Meg, who helped write the list is a Hufflepuff, so we tended to lean towards these two houses, also Gryffindor and Slytherin were in the books, so you know a lot about them. Don't worry though, I do have a lot of them, but don't be surprised if there is four or five of one House clumped together. Also, some of the things done will seem stupid and silly, but I love all the Houses, and am just trying to show that they are not all that the books portray them as. Please Read and Review. A big shout out to MissSocialIssues (Meg) for helping to write the list and to Sierra who sat with us in Study Hall. This is dedicated to them and my science teacher who thought the list was funny. I promise this will be the longest Authors Note. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: British: Yes, Live in Edinburgh: Used to, J.K Rowling: Nope, sorry.

**Once the Gryffindors tried to split into two Houses.**

**1940**

"Say old chap, don't you think that Hogwarts needs a change?" Charles Potter asked his friend.

"What do you want to do now Charles?" Minerva McGonagall asked the black haired boy.

"Well, for as long as Hogwarts was open we have had four Houses. Why don't we expand?" Charles cleared his throat and jumped onto the armchair. "Attention!" The faces of the Gryffindors turned to the resident joker.

"My fellow Gryffindors, the time has come for us to leave our little tower room and expand into the great horizons of time." A first year began playing a slow tune on his trumpet. "For many years, Gryffindor has been the House of the brave, of the courageous, but with that comes danger. If you have all the brave in one small room, the enemy can easily take hold of it, leaving the weak to suffer. Don't tell the Slytherins or Ravenclaws I said that. I propose a split. We shall take our glorious House and split it. We shall create a fifth House, made out of Gryffindors. We shall call it, um, Lionsgate! Yes! We shall be the protectors of Hogwarts! If you are with me, cheer!"

A great cheer went up in the Gryffindor common room, and the plans for Lionsgate went into action.

….

"No."

"But Professor Dippet!"

"No Mr. Potter! You cannot change something that has been one way for hundreds of years! Your intentions are noble, that is sure, but you cannot create a new House!

"Darn it."

"Now, you have a class to be in ,don't you?"

"Yes Professor."

**A/N Number One, done, please Read and Review, I will try and do number two soon, maybe I'll get it done today!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It's Sunday, I'm bored, so I'm going to write some more. I kind of got the idea for this from another fic which had the Slytherins take over the Ravenclaw common room, but I can't remember whose it was or what it was called. So if you wrote a fic that had "Snaketail (or head) territory" in it PM me and I will credit you.

Disclaimer: My body switching potion isn't ready yet. So still not JKR.

**2) Once the Hufflepuffs took over the common rooms of the other Houses.**

**1990**

"_Which came first the Phoenix or the Fire?"_

"Neither for a circle has no beginning."

"_Nicely said."_

Fifth year Ravenclaw prefect, Caitlyn Chalmers, walked into her common room, ready to relax and enjoy the rest of her day. What she saw there was not what she was expecting. The normally blue room was a vibrant yellow. A large group of Hufflepuff students stood among the walls surrounding the few Ravenclaws that sat inside.

"Ah, Caitlyn Chalmers, we were wondering when you would show up."

"Why are you in the Ravenclaw common room?"

"Well you see dear Miss Chalmers, we decided that we wanted your common room, so this is now ours." One tiny first year Hufflepuff squeaked out. Caitlyn sighed. She needed to go find Professor Flitwick, but how was she going to get out of here? Her Ravenclaw brain whirred and she thought of an escape route.

"Ok, I guess this is your, but let me tell the other Ravenclaws to come up here and be held hostage." The little first year nodded, and before one of the seventh years could figure out her true intentions, Caitlyn was running down the hall way. Professor Flitwick wasn't in his office or class room, so she decided to check the staff room. She explained the situation to a passing fourth year Ravenclaw and the two of them ran through the halls to the staff room, where a surprise was waiting for them. They knocked on the door, and upon entering were greeted by the sight of a group of Gryffindors and six Slytherins. One of the Gryffindors said,

"Have the Hufflepuffs taken over your Common room as well?' Caitlyn nodded.

"Yes, I got out by telling them I was going to tell my Housemates to report to the common room to be held hostage." The largest Gryffindor, a seventh year, guffawed.

"We had to stun five of them before getting out." A Slytherin added,

"I snuck out through the ventilation system, and found these guys." Professor Sprout got up,

"I shall see what I can do." The other Professors nodded and they all left the room.

"So," Caitlyn said, "Who would have thought it would have been the Hufflepuffs who would do this?"

**Read and Review please! **

**Virtual Cookies to whoever gets the (albeit) hidden AVPM reference.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Woot! New chapter! Thanks to the 40 or so people who have read this. Already this is my most popular story! This chapter is dedicated to my American History teacher for teaching me the word "nullify" and to Meg's American History teacher who laughed at the list. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Seriously, you think I wrote Harry Potter? I'm so honored!

**Number 3: Once the Ravenclaws nullified the Hogwarts Rules inside their House and rewrote them to fit their wants and needs.**

"Miss Raines! What on earth are you doing?"

"I'm doing cartwheels professor."

"And why, Miss Raines, if I may ask, are you doing that?"

"I got bored."

"But Miss Raines, not only is it after curfew, you could easily fall down the stairs and get hurt doing that."

"Well, Professor Anstale, yes it may be dangerous, but it is not after curfew, at least not for Ravenclaw."

"What do you mean by that? I am fairly certain that Ravenclaw has the same curfew as the rest of the Houses."

Erica Raines rolled her eyes at her teacher's antics.

"You see, professor, the House of Ravenclaw has decided that the school rules are quite restricting. Therefore we decided to nullify the school rules, and write our own. No curfew, no 'lights out', a set time for studying, it all works out."

"Miss Raines, I do not think the Hogwarts School Rules…."

"Ahh, but you see professor; the Hogwarts House Rules do not apply to Ravenclaw."

With that Erica Raines cartwheeled off leaving a stunned Professor Anstale.

**Read and Review please :D! Also leave suggestions for my list! **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know, this is an insanely long wait for something so short, but I'm lazy. And I have a Tumblr. I also have a Pottermore. Not a good combo. Anyway! I really like this prompt. I kinda lost my list, well I didn't lose it, but getting it out would mean finding my eighth grade binder, but I think this was on there somewhere. Thanks to Meg for the help! This is kind of based what I was saying about the Hufflepuffs hating everyone else… you know… that one day.

Disclaimer: Not mine! JKRs.

**4: Once the Ravenclaws took an impromptu trip to Russia.**

Daisy White stared at the Ravenclaw prefect. She wasn't the only one, all the Ravenclaws were staring at Rachel like she had grown a third head. The seventh year was going on about how Ravenclaws were treated unfairly, how they were used by the Gryffindors for good grades, how they were not appreciated by the rest of the school. Rachel believed that the other Houses saw Ravenclaws as snobby, smart alecks, and how the weren't appreciated for their independence and creativity.

"Ravenclaw is a House for the free of mind, just because we aren't the beloved popular kids, doesn't mean we aren't special." She finished. Everyone was still staring at her. Then Daisy cleared her throat, all eyes turned to the fifth year.

"Rachel is right." She said, "The Slytherins ignore us, the Gryffindors taunt us, and the Hufflepuffs shake their heads sadly whenever they see one of us alone. Really, it's frustrating." The rest of the House nodded their heads. Looking at each other, soon a number of hushed conversations were going on. The seventh year male prefect, Thomas Andrews, stood up.

"I say we need to get away from them, show the others that Ravenclaw House does need feel required to follow every rule, that we have the backbone to do something big, I say we take a vacation, go somewhere! Do something fun!"

This brought cheers from the House of the Blue and Bronze. Rachel stood again,

"So where should we go, not somewhere that they could track us down easily."

"China!"

"Too common."

"Germany!"  
"Too close."

"Africa!"

"Too hot, and we would need injections."

"Russia!"

"Hmmm… Russia, cool buildings, interesting history, plenty of learning experiences. Who thinks Russia?"

A majority of the hands went up.

"Well, get packing, we leave at 2 A.M!"

At 2 in the morning, the Ravenclaws silently convened in the common room, each holding either a bag or a shrunken trunk.

"Ok," Rachel whispered, "We have to get out of the grounds, then the seventh years can create portkeys."

For some reason the plan went very well, and they arrived in Moscow with no problems.

Of course the next was Saturday, and by the time they figured out that none of the Ravenclaws were around, it was too late to trace them.

Three weeks later the Ravenclaws return, to a very angry Headmistress McGonagall, and a very empty House points glass, but even then, the Ravenclaws agreed, it was so worth it to see the looks of jealousy on the Gryffindor's faces.

A/N: Hey maybe I'll do an interlude piece: What the Ravenclaws did in Moscow. Unless someone out there now has plot bunnies and wants to write it, I'm cool with that. Just tell me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles), they belong to their respective owners.

A/N: Sorry, I suck at updating.

**Once the Students of Hogwarts started a flash mob dance party during a Gryffindor/ Ravenclaw match. **(Song if you want to listen while reading: I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)- The Proclaimers)

1989-

"Ravenclaw scores!" Shouted John Thompson. Surprisingly no cheer went up. In fact everything was dead silent. The quidditch players stopped in their places. The teachers looked at each other, confused. Suddenly music started player and Hufflepuff stood up and began to sing,

_When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be__  
__I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you.__  
__When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be__  
__I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you._

They looked over at the Gryffindors who continued

_If I get drunk, well I know I'm gonna be__  
__I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you.__  
__And if I haver, yeah I know I'm gonna be__  
__I'm gonna be the man who's haverin' to you._

All the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, began to march in place singing

_But I would walk 500 miles__  
__And I would walk 500 more__  
__Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles__  
__To fall down at your door_

They froze in place and the Ravenclaws continued

_When I'm workin', yes I know I'm gonna be__  
__I'm gonna be the man who's workin' hard for you.__  
__And when the money comes in for the work I'll do__  
__I'll pass almost every penny on to you._

The Slytherins continued from the Ravenclaws with

_When I come home (when I come home), oh I know I'm gonna be 'I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you.__  
__And if I grow old, well I know I'm gonna be__  
__I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you._

The Ravenclaws and Slytherins began the same dance as the other two Houses singing

_But I would walk 500 miles__  
__And I would walk 500 more__  
__Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles__  
__To fall down at your door_

The Houses then began to sing together, dancing in their places

_Da da-da da (da da-da da)__  
__Da da-da da (da da-da da)_

_They all began marchi8ng in place and finished uop the song,_

_When I'm lonely, well I know I'm gonna be__  
__I'm gonna be the man whose lonely without you.__  
__And when I'm dreamin', well I know I'm gonna dream__  
__I'm gonna dream about the times when I'm with you.___

_When I go out (when I go out), well I know I'm gonna be__  
__I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you.__  
__And when I come home (when I come home), yes I know I'm gonna be__  
__I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you.__  
__I'm gonna be the man who's comin' home to you.___

_But I would walk 500 miles__  
__And I would walk 500 more__  
__Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles__  
__To fall down at your door___

_Da da-da da (da da-da da)__  
__Da da-da da (da da-da da)___

_And I would walk 500 miles__  
__And I would walk 500 more__  
__Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles__  
__To fall down at your door_

As soon as they were done the quidditch players picked up the balls and continued playing, much to the teachers confusion, amazement and concern.

Gryffindor won the match, and the school agreed it had been an exciting match. No one feared punishment, Professor Dumbledore had begun to sing along.

A/N: So, just a short little thing that I hoped amused you.


End file.
